mario_allstars_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1-Round 1, Battle 2
The second match of the season and here we have Shroob against Toad. Who will win? Earth or wherever those weird purple things came from? Pre-Match SLG: Okay, the producer, Kyokox was on the phone, he wants more than one viewer apparently. Gina: Well I put up some posters in the mall, so we might get two. SLG: He wants thousands. Gina: ... crud. Well at least my friends made it. SLG: I geuss... Gina: Okay folk and/or folks, welcome to ALL-STARS BATTLES where today, an epic fight against planets breaks out. Penny: I think you're overselling it a bit. Gina: Yeah me too, In the red corner is Shroob #927, and in the blue corner is some Toad I found. Toad: Why does my opponent have a ray gun? Shroob: &#$(@^$ ^)*#$$@ %@?<:#. (It is an extension of fists, but in plasma form). Toad: Okay then, this is how I die. Gina: I'll be honest, Shroob is probably gonna win, with roughly an %80 chance by the looks of it. Penny: No duh, he has a ray gun. Toad's done for. Sexy Toadstar: Maybe I can serve corn dogs at the little guy's funeral. Gina: Well too late to change anything, FIGHT! Bell: DING! Match Gina: The combatants are each backing away and Shroob appears to be charging his ray gun. Shroob: *%%## ^@$($^)$ @) (Don't give away my plan earthling)! Toad: YIPES! *Runs around the ring wildly* Shroob: *#%)$@ %#%= (Stay still)! Shroob fires a bolt of plasma, which misses toad and creates a hole in the ring. SLG: HEY! THAT'S EXPENSIVE STYROFOAM! Toad: AAAAAAUGH!!! *Chrages into Shroob* Shroob: #)&,:}'[*!%@# &#)<>, (Get off of me you carbon based life form)! Gina: It seems they're playing tug of war for the ray gun at this, but Toad should be worried about how he's on the shooting end. Toad: I am? Shroob pulls the trigger, only to find he forgot to reload. Shroob: ^%*& (Uh oh) Shroob in a stroke of panic, manages to headbutt Toad, making the earthling let go of the blaster. Toad: Oh no, oh no, oh no... Shroob reloads as Toad runs to the corner. Toad: Umm... HEY CORN DOG GUY! ONE OF YOUR BIGGEST PLEASE! Sexy Toadstar: MY FIRST SALE! That'll be $3.99. Toad throws the money at the vendor and takes his newly acquired 3 foot corn dog. Shroob: ^^$@()$) )^#$^%><,. %^?/ (Any last words)? Toad: I don't know what you said, BUT EAT THIS! Toad smacks Shroob with five pounds of whatever a corn dog is made of and knocks a suprised alien to the ground. Shroob: ^_& (Ow...) Gina: Toad uses the power of cholesterol to gain the upper hand, and he pins Shroob to the ground! Penny: Oh boy, 1, 2, 3, 4... Toad: Holy Mario I'm about to win! Shroob: )&@@!%_!+-?"$$@* (WHAT IS THIS STRANGE PLANET! HEEEEELP)! Penny: 5, 6, 7... Sexy Toadstar: I'm so getting demoted again. Penny: 8, 9, 10!!! TOAD WINS!!! After-Match Toad: I win!?! WHAT DO I WIN?!? SLG: You get to face Wario in round two! Toad: D: Sexy Toadstar: Shy Lord, please don't demote me. SLG: Are you kidding? We have 2,006 people watching! That's technically thousands! Sexy Toadstar: So, I can be the announcer again? SLG: Well no, we still need a corn dog guy, but you could make the predictions at the start of the match! Sexy Toadstar: I'LL TAKE IT! Reception Meanwhile, at KTV Studios: Kyokox: DANG IT! Why did I use a low number? An intern enters the producer's office Intern: What's wrong sir? Kyokox: We're losing money off every episode of All-Stars and I can't cancel the show without "proper cause" because of a contract! Oh well, the contract says they have to meet my demands, I'll just make them impossible, and we can cancel the show. Intern: So... did you want some coffee? Kyokox: Hmm? Oh! Yeah yeah yeah! Category:Season 1